


【宇龙】以吻封缄（上）

by GarfieldHatesCoffee



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarfieldHatesCoffee/pseuds/GarfieldHatesCoffee
Summary: *私设与现实无关*老式绿皮火车又老套又慢本节极其清水完全没有进入正题*诱受（？？）





	【宇龙】以吻封缄（上）

从剧组离开的时候，白宇觉得自己落下了什么东西。

记忆连带着心中的情感一起乱作一团，把白宇的时间线打翻在三个月前——如果我们不曾相见。他突然就想起了这首歌，竟觉得有十分应景。

一部网剧让朱一龙成为了自己共事过的同事中的其中之一，但这其中之一却以一个他自己都未曾预料的姿态落进白宇心里最柔软也最脆弱的那一片地方，占据着巨大的空间，等意识到时，却怎么也放出不去了。

 

白宇坐在车上，渔夫帽压的很低，一身清凉，脸上还留着赵云澜标志性的胡子——他龙哥爱摸的。

他伸出手着魔似的自己摸了摸——真扎。

龙哥怎么会喜欢这样的胡子呢，不趁手又邋遢。

他在心中对自己默念，企图通过这样来驱赶脑海中挥之不去的有关朱一龙的影像，可现在一切都是徒劳，稍不注意看到的便是那双亮的像星星一般的眼——和星星一样，可望，但不可及。

 白宇突然好羡慕赵云澜。

 赵云澜能和龙哥住在一起，能让龙哥扶着自己走在大街小巷，赵云澜可以肆无忌惮的冲龙哥撒娇，能仗着自己皮就可以在龙哥身边时不时地露出狼尾巴，也丝毫不用担心会跨越那条大家心知肚明的线。

他龙哥会叫他小澜孩儿，会被他逗得开心大笑，会说喜欢赵云澜，会给赵云澜带三个月的早饭——白宇知道，一切曾经收到过的优待都源自于那时的白宇是赵云澜，他藏在角色的壳子里，贪婪但小心翼翼的享受着本不该奢望的偏爱。

 没人会喜欢当替代品。

 但如果当替代品能收获的满足可以稍大于清醒时的失落，白宇觉得，人们会喜欢的，所以自己也甘愿在朱一龙面前当那个赵云澜，即便自己没那么欢脱，也没那么强大。

 

他拿出手机，戳了戳那个挂在顶子上昨天刚刚联系过的那个头像。

“龙哥我也结束准备回去啦！”

一个表情包顺手贴了上去。

他想象的到他龙哥看到时的样子，一定是眉头一皱，微微仰头，再合紧后牙槽，最终把所有嫌弃的虚张声势化作一声奶笑，再无奈的摇摇头。

果不其然，他并没有立马等到回复。

可能龙哥还在拍戏没空看手机。白宇不知道为什么要这么安慰自己，本来就没什么怎么还生出无端的期待来。他觉得好气就索性按了手机，却在黑色的屏幕上看到了刚想到龙哥后嘴角怎么都压不住的自己。

 真是栽的彻底。

 他不争气的又打开了手机，给他龙哥又发了句消息：

“龙哥今晚咱们去吃火锅顺便打个游戏吧！”

“好。”

白宇感觉心口有点疼——有点像嘴唇上火裂开时不小心笑出来的那种疼，让人刚想开心就被撕扯着咧回来，像在提醒你：会流血，会疼。

 

他不想思考朱一龙为什么不一开始就回他消息，也不想知道他为什么答应的那么干脆，一句多余的话都没有——甚至没有约地点和时间。

白宇心想既然他不做决定，就自顾自的订了一家店的包间，顺带由着私心订了一间房——哥哥我说过要打游戏的，订一间房怎么啦？

他都给自己想好了到时候朱一龙问起来这房间时的理由——开黑很方便。他甚至在车上练习了几遍说这话时的表情和神态，觉得赵云澜那句“沈教授这么说就是对我有意见啦？”的表情用在这简直恰到好处，恃宠而骄的感情拿捏的一分不多一分不少。

 但自己却没有恃宠而骄的资本，自己只能演戏。

 白宇其实不是想搞什么灌醉后趁人之危逼人就范的操作，他不舍得——面对一个放在心尖尖上，时时刻刻以哥哥的身份照顾你帮你的人，你怎么舍得忤逆他半点？

所以白宇想好了，这次去就是坦白。只要朱一龙说一个不字，他就会把人送回去，从他的世界里彻底消失。

 

可当他看到他龙哥走进包间时，他后悔了——为了拍摄新剧的朱一龙接了长发，拢在脑后扎成一个揪，颇为灵动的翘着，几乎一瞬间白宇就想到了变成长发的沈美人，一脸赵云澜痴汉样的在心中感叹了句：洒家这辈子值了。

可是如果说这个新发型是暴击，那么朱一龙这身衣服就把他最后一点残血打得一滴不剩——远看没什么奇怪的蓝色衬衫却是网状镂空设计的，而他一向老干部的龙哥竟然破天荒的没在底下穿打底。

白宇倒吸一口气，平稳了一下有些过速的心跳，撇了撇嘴打趣道：

“哥哥你新剧的造型可真好看，我都有点嫉妒你们新剧组的人了，以后每天都能看到这盛世美颜。”

语气圆滑的俨然像赵大处长，仿佛带着酸意但却又自然得找不出半点不合适，让人难以摸清这里面的感情到底有几分真又有几分假。

可事实证明他龙哥好像略胜一筹——

“怎么？你竟然觉得沈巍不好看？”

同时附赠一个微起双唇眼中带着嗔怪的无辜神情，仿佛是受到了天大的质疑，埋怨的看着白宇，末了还轻轻哼了一声以示抗议。

白宇觉得，自己现在的脸绝对比他龙哥第一场戏时候的耳朵还要红百倍。

“不是哥哥，你不能偷换概念啊。”

他在心中已经把十几秒之前起了这么个头的自己扇了千百遍，自觉脸皮厚过城墙的白宇登时觉得，才一天不见他龙哥就已经不再是那个温润儒雅的沈教授了——多了几分烟火气，比这三个月还要皮一些。

但想到这，他原本因为朱一龙亲昵的回应而窃喜的心在一瞬间跌回了离开剧组时的低谷——原来放不下的只有自己。沈巍是沈巍，朱一龙就是朱一龙，但赵云澜却是白宇，白宇也是赵云澜。

 可悲。

 但那又能怎么办呢？只能劳烦赵处长再从灯里出来，看看能不能用那二两真心唤醒早已灰飞烟灭的沈教授咯——即便不能，也要尽可能的保证，他还能能体面的离开。

“哥哥你又不是不知道，沈教授在我这儿可是第一大美人儿——别人想抢我都不带给碰一下的，那能比吗？”

你我也不想让别人碰。

白宇在心中补上了这句话——但说了，就输了。

 

他龙哥听了这话竟然颇为满意的点了点头，撅着嘴表示了肯定：这还差不多。顺手拉开了白宇身旁的椅子坐了下来，极为自然的把他杯子里的可乐匀了自己一点，仰头，却没有一饮而尽——

他挺着脖子把脆弱的喉结完整的暴露在白宇眼前，粉嫩的舌头灵巧的在杯子贴上下唇的前一刻攀上了玻璃轻快的抵了上去，便把上唇撑开任由那黑色透明的液体滑入口腔。

这对于他旁边坐着的白宇来说无异于一场香艳无比的视觉冲击——他龙哥面部半仰而眼睛望向前方，浓密的睫毛微阖着露出些许晶亮的瞳仁，透着一种迷离之感，而被液体浸润的嘴唇被玻璃折射出更丰厚莹润的饱满曲线，喉结上下滑动着让人生出要一口咬上去搞坏他的邪心，同时，气泡释放在口腔中的细密破裂声听得他头皮发麻，仿佛一声声呻吟同时叫嚣着从身旁这位的口腔中冲出来，急切的钻进他耳中。

或许是察觉到一束灼热的视线正投向自己，朱一龙停下正喝饮料的动作，偏着头“疑惑”的看着视线的主人：

“怎么了小白，我还不能喝一口嘛？”

如果不是确信自己杯子里就是可乐，白宇都要以为朱一龙刚喝下去的是酒精了——为什么会有这种撩不自知的生物存在，再这么下去他都担心自己会跳过坦白这一手续直接强行进入下一环节。

“没有，哥哥你随便喝，直接拿我的杯子喝都没问题的。”

说完他还大度的把自己那一大杯向朱一龙身边推了推以示诚意，顺便拿起之前服务生给的菜单，装模作样的在菜单上勾画一通，嘴里还念念叨叨着一些不知道是什么的菜名，实际上一直在用余光偷偷扫着那个被自己推出去当试探的杯子，希望能看到它被身边的那个人拿起来。

 它确实被拿了起来——但却是向着朱一龙的方向。

 心死可能只需要一瞬间，一个小动作就可能让前一秒还充满希望的朝圣者放弃自己渴望许久的圣地——不是因为没了热爱，而是发现自己是不被欢迎的那个。

白宇此时就像一个失去前进动力的孩子，看着被朱一龙退回来的杯子觉得连里面的气泡都在嘲笑自己的天真——竟然还奢望他龙哥会接受自己隐晦的邀请，他俩什么关系能让他毫不介意的喝下自己喝过的饮料——更何况这个杯子具有方向设计，只要都习惯于右手拿东西就一定会在同一个地方留下唇印，原本隐晦的邀请这么看来就无异于赤裸裸的调戏。

也罢。就当是一场散伙饭，打游戏打两把就能直接走了——说不定还能少花些钱。他不禁为自己的精打细算拍手叫绝，以后不知得便宜了哪家姑娘，但都不会是身旁这位美人同事了。

 

白宇思绪转的飞快，甚至连手中的菜单被抽走都没有注意到，被朱一龙的声音一惊才意识到少了东西。

“小白我来点菜吧，可乐你都喝了这么多了才给我”，他龙哥又拿走了他手里的笔，模仿他的语气说着话，“这不合适，给我倒满！”

 

过山车爽吗？爽。

有多爽？反正没白宇现在的心里爽。

 

刚刚压下去的火焰瞬间又燃了起来，他一边笑着说没问题一边手舞足蹈地去找可乐瓶。

“小白我们牛肉羊肉各来两盘吧！”

好的呀哥哥你点什么都行。

“木耳。”

点！随便点！

“韭菜。”

呃，，，味儿可能有点重一会儿万一……不行！打住！别老幻想！

“山药。”

没想到哥哥你还挺养生。

“海带。”

“鸡蛋。”

“鸽子肉……”

白宇对他龙哥点菜的动机产生了巨大的质疑——这还是那个火锅试吃员朱一龙的点菜风格吗？这都什么菜这是？要吃大补的壮阳？他龙哥这什么意思？质疑自己的能力？虽说举不起来铁但他是一个正儿八经的西北汉子，光是蓄起胡子就能散发出迷人的男性荷尔蒙。

 

所以朱一龙到底在想什么？

“……”所以自己到底在想什么？！

 

刚从兴奋中缓过劲儿的白宇只是稍微走了下神，手中提起的大瓶可乐就华丽的来了个空翻，剩下的大半瓶饮料全数洒在了朱一龙的衬衫上——镂空衬衫上。

那衬衫只能说是个网，液体几乎只一瞬间就全部渗到了朱一龙衣服里面，引得他一声惊呼。

“啊呀我的问题龙哥我给你擦擦！”

白宇手忙脚乱的抓来一把卫生纸胡乱按到朱一龙衣服上，就感觉眼前的人抖了一抖，仔细一看，自己的手正不偏不倚的落在他龙哥的胸前，停顿之前自己还做着一个抓的动作方便擦水，而此时动作一停下来白宇甚至都能感觉到那个小小的颗粒正在变硬，把手中的卫生纸顶起了一个小小的鼓包。

“呃……”

白宇不敢抬头看他龙哥的表情，手上的动作也不敢轻举妄动，他就保持着这样尴尬的姿势，感觉到手下那具身体逐渐升温，透过空隙可以看到这白皙的皮肤正以肉眼可见的速度变红。

 嗯，衣服材质比较特殊，几乎已经干了。

 “所以你到底在干嘛？还擦不擦？”

他听到他龙哥带着奶笑的毫无攻击性的质问，怔怔地抬起头，露出杰瑞式我错了我还敢的同款表情，实际上大脑已经乱成一团麻——无心思考该怎么解决现在这尴尬的局面，更无心去解析朱一龙这一连串的一言一行。

 

尤其在对上那双眼睛之后。

 

白宇觉得自己是真的没出息，颜控的属性在朱一龙这里彰显得淋漓尽致，从他现在的视角向上看，他龙哥的整张脸就像打开了仰角45度柔光一样。 

包间里的灯光顺着他的头发洒下来把人包裹着，鼻翼，眼窝，都藏匿在阴影中，白宇突然想到了西方宗教绘画鉴赏课时老师讲过的圣母画法——逆光以及晕涂法，目的是能展现人物的柔和与母性光辉。而眼前这个精美绝伦的画作最后一笔聚焦在晕影的中心，那一双眼，是自己这三个月中每天面对的那双包含隐忍与深情的沈巍的眼，那双眼入戏一绝，当时在他的眸子里，有赵云澜。

 而现在，这幅画最勾人心魄的一点就在于，白宇从这双眸子里，仿佛看到了自己。


End file.
